


Sharks Have Something Special

by VenteraVoluica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Fishsticks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Nami, navigator of the Arlong Pirates since she was a child, had always heard there was something special about shark fishmen. But she never thought too deeply about what that secret was, until one day when she walked in on Nojiko and Arlong having sex.





	Sharks Have Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> AU where no one died in when the Arlong Pirates invaded Cocoyashi village, because most of the village was women who were _hungry for some fish sticks._ *wink nudge*
> 
> It's a porn AU, don't think too deeply about how this would impact the canon storyline.

Nami, the navigator of the Arlong Pirates since she was a child, had always heard there was something special about shark fishmen. But she had never thought too deeply about this, since as a child it had been obvious to her that sharks were stronger than other fishmen. And now that she was an adult, well... it just wasn't something that she spent much time thinking about.

Excited to show off the new map she'd completed, Nami entered the captain's cabin without bothering to knock. She stared in shock at what she saw.

Alrong was laying on his back on the bed, with his hands behind his head and a blissful smile on his face as Nojiko rode his thick hard cock. More shocking than watching her sister slowly slide up and down that monstrous shaft - bigger than any human dick Nami had ever seen - was the fact that there was a _second_ cock of similar size positioned slightly below the first. Nojiko's ass cheeks rubbed against the shaft of the second cock as she continued to ride the one positioned in front of it. Pre-come dripped from the head of the second shaft.

As Nami watched, Nojiko sped up her pace, her breath coming faster as she neared her climax. Nami knew her sister had come when Nojiko threw head back and moaned, the motion of her hips going still with nearly the entire length of that massive cock engulfed by her pussy. At this point, Arlong unfolded his hands from behind his head and reached out to put them on Nojiko's hips. Still in the throes of her orgasm, Nojiko whined when Arlong lifted her up off his cock. While its twin still stood proudly behind it, that first cock now fell limply against Arlong's stomach. That and the thick white cream which dripped from between Nojiko's thighs showed Nami that Arlong had found his release as well.

The navigator stared in fascination as Arlong lined up the tip of his second cock with Nojiko's entrance. Nami gasped as she watched the mushroom shaped tip of that huge hard cock disappear into her sister's quivering pussy. Nojiko still had her eyes closed and was biting her lip as Arlong gripped her hips and pulled her down until the full length of his shaft was buried inside her. Once she was settled, he turned his head and looked at Nami.

Realizing she'd been caught watching them, Nami took a step backwards toward the door.

Arlong grinned and held out a hand toward her, and said, "Why don't you join us?"

Nojiko gasped and opened her eyes, turning to see who her captain was inviting into bed with them. She hadn't even heard anyone come in the room. When she saw it was Nami, she was relieved.

"I... I don't know about this," Nami said hesitantly.

Admittedly, she was curious about how it would feel to ride such a huge cock, and her panties were already soaked just from watching the two of them, but Nojiko was _her sister_.

"It's okay," Nojiko said, smiling. "He does have two of them, after all. And it's not like the two of us will be having sex with each other," she reassured her sister.

While Nami was hesitating over whether to join them or not, Nojiko began to rock her hips. Slowly at first, not moving much. Then she lifted herself up on her knees and began to slide herself up and down. She lifted herself up just a few inches before sliding back down along that thick cock. Nami stared at the place where Arlong and Nojiko's bodies were joined, watching the base of that second dick appear and disappear as Nojiko rode it. It didn't take long for the first dick to harden up again, standing up between Nojiko's thighs, still slick with the combined fluids of the lovers' previous climax.

Nami's decision was made. She _needed_ to feel that massive rod inside her.

She pulled the string on her bikini top and let it drop to the floor, freeing her tits. Seeing that Arlong was looking at her, Nami cupped her breasts in her hands and leaned forward slightly, as if offering them to him. (Although she was still too far across the room for him to touch her.) She pinched her own nipples playfully and winked at him, before straightening back up. She quickly stripped off her jeans, but made a show of peeling her panties slowly away from her pussy, letting him see how wet she'd gotten for him.

Arlong made no comment, but his smug grin told her he'd enjoyed her little show.

Nami wasted no time in making her way over to the bed. Nojiko stilled her movements as Nami climbed up on the mattress beside them. Arlong slid his hand between Nami's thighs, and rubbed her slick folds before dipping a finger between them to find her entrance. He gave a few shallow thrusts before adding a second finger and probing deeper into her slick channel. Nami moaned and rocked her hips impatiently.

After a few more thrusts, Arlong slid a third finger into her. He alternated between pumping his fingers into her and scissoring them apart inside her. Just as she was feeling the first tingles of an orgasm beginning to build, his fingers slid out of her completely.

Arlong grabbed Nami's hips and lifted her up, lining up her dripping pussy with the tip of his dick.

Realizing that this position would put her face-to-face with her sister, Nami started to ask him to wait and let her turn around, but the words died in her throat as she felt the hot thick head of that massive cock pressing against her entrance. Arlong slowly pulled her hips down, easing his monstrous shaft inside her. Even after his preparations, she could feel her pussy walls stretching almost uncomfortably wide to take him. She slid a hand down to rub her clit, prompting her body to release more of its natural lubrication to make it easier for that thick shaft to slide inside her. Once his dick was halfway in, Arlong paused for a moment to let her body adjust before continuing to feed his shaft into her hungry pussy.

Nami was starting to feel the first tingles of a building orgasm again, when a different sensation chased them away. At first she couldn't figure out what the feeling _was_ , but as Arlong's monstrous cock pressed further into her pussy, she realized that she'd never had anything so deep inside her before. No human man had a cock this big, and even her jumbo size dildo was no match in length.

She was so lost in the sensation of new territory within her being explored that she didn't realize she'd finally taken nearly his entire cock until she felt something soft and warm pressing against the backs of her thighs. Opening her eyes, Nami found herself face-to-face with Nojiko and promptly shut them again. 

 _Awkward, awkward, awkward_.

She thought again about asking if she could turn around, but at this point that seemed logistically impossible unless she got up and turned around, and then went though the whole process of inserting that massive shaft into her pussy again. At this point Nami was really starting to crave her orgasm and didn't want it to be delayed longer than it had to. However this position put her awkwardly close to her sister, and she didn't know how she was going to get the last few inches of that dick into her pussy when Nojiko's legs were stacked under hers.

Nami didn't have to wonder about that for long, though, as Arlong solved the problem by shifting the positions of the sisters' legs so they each had one thigh over the other's on one side and one thigh under the other's on the other side - which allowed them both to slide down fully on each of Arlong's two dicks. They were basically scissoring each other, Nami realized as Nojiko began to rock her hips and Nami felt the hard little nub of her sister's clit rub against her own.

She felt sparks of pleasure shoot through her, her pussy clenching around the full length of the thick hard cock inside her. More sparks of pleasure lit up her nerves as Arlong gripped her hip with one hand, and Nojiko's with the other, and began to slide the sisters up and down his twin shafts in tandem. Nami began to rock her hips in time with the others' movements, her need to come outweighing any moral objections she might have.

Arlong quickly increased his pace, wanting to bring his impatient new lover to the orgasm she so desperately craved. Between the hard pounding she was taking from the hot thick amazingly long cock inside her and the delicious forbidden pleasure of her sister's clit stroking erratically against her own, Nami found herself coming quicker and harder than she ever would have thought was possible. The walls of her pussy spasmed and clenched along the full length of Arlong's shaft, and once the first wave of pleasure subsided, a second wave crashed down over her, shocking her with the intensity of it.

Somehow, through the haze of indescribable pleasure, Nami felt a hot burst of fluid deep within her. Wave after wave of thick creamy semen flowed into her as she came down from her own sexual high, prompting Nami to wonder how he could possibly produce so much of it, especially if he was pumping an equal amount into Nojiko from his other cock as well. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep beside him was that even though she hadn't actually seen them, Arlong's balls must be absolutely massive to produce that much come. She made a mental note to explore his anatomy more thoroughly later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
